Strings of Fate
by my99by
Summary: Sebastian Wolfe finally gains the opportunity to find solve the mystery behind his Father's disappearance, and his quest leads him into a dark criminal underworld where no one is safe, and there is no line that cannot be crossed. Along with his journey, he will encounter Stand user after Stand user. Ally or enemy, no one knows for sure.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d11aff33f6c262f87d5a250401770803"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sebastián Wolfe enters the scene!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="495f269095644dca04030b08c2d43ac3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"セバスチャン・ウォルフが登場する！/span/font/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8538c26060723282cb22e679f6d21df9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"October 1st, 2001/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="501468fd0dee233dbb52017dab038d8a"He stands tall at approximately 185 centimeters, and he possesses a relatively muscular build. He walks with his head held high and a pair of large aviator sunglasses to shield them from the harsh rays of the early October sun. He wears a pair of expensive grey jeans along with a long sleeved black muscle shirt that hugged his abs. He adorns a pair of black combat boots with ornate metal designs embedded in the front and sides, the words "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Made in Heaven/em," accompanied by angel wings adorning the heels. The young man wears two intersecting silver belts that connect in the form of an X. Slung over his shoulder is a black messenger bag containing an assortment of school supplies. His hair was relatively short yet straight, reaching his neck. However, it should be mentioned that his hair was two colors as well. Pitch black towards his scalp, with streaks of crimson towards the ends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d5efcdb8fd5a04cbd174cf5bc17543"The eighteen-year-old man known as Sebastián Wolfe was busy walking down a bustling city block, earbuds connected to a Sony Walkman playing in his ears. Sure, he could get with the times and buy himself one of those new Mp3 players, but the Walkman had a vintage feel to it, one that Sebastián couldn't bear to leave behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="558efce01ad8484f5a8e61e7133e4988"As he crossed a busy intersection, he could hear the faint sound of someone shouting at him. Come to think it, was his own name being called?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98a4e7c9d69114a192a7455abb1abe3e"Sebastián turned and sure enough, he spotted em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98a1358ef1ff04322880bc1255a8cb0e"Ralph Vera was spitting image of a Greaser: his Elvis Presley style hair slicked with gel, his jeans the deepest of blues, and his black biker jacket and black loafers adding to the 50's vibe. Oh yeah, Ralph was a modern kid with a soul trapped in the past./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b280e1f9e228ae81bb58a6b83a2546a""Yo Seb," he says. "We've got a big problem!" He finally catches up to Sebastián, hunched over with his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. It was at that moment that Sebastián noticed that Ralph didn't look too good. His hair was a mess, his jeans covered in dirt, and a pretty nasty looking cut on his forehead that leaked blood. Looking around, Sebastián even noticed the people around them giving Ralph concerned glances./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fa20eed201ad437dd775a20a816a224""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We've/em got a problem?" Sebastián asks. "How does whatever happening to you suddenly involve me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95d7917c107bf5624f9cd93448ae9ec7""As much as I'd love to call you an asshole right now, I need your help. The Kings stole my bike."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4101a90b91a16af400f00db78d5e46f5"Sebastián raised an eyebrow. Ralph loved his Harley more than he loved his own mother. Stealing something with that much sentimental value would be enough to send a man on a warpath. The Kings, on the other hand, were a force to reckon with. They were a gang of bikers that had a long and pretty dark history with the law. Kidnappings, murders, thefts, and gang-related violence, these guys were at the top of the suspect chart. If these guys stole Ralph's bike, then this was a definite problem. . .for Ralph./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="455a34f89819a5d3b05f826a57286456""Listen, I know you've got em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that /empower, and I was hoping you could—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ede1e0d1fa3f09186cd32cee75e63fe""Sure," Sebastián said. "I've got some rage I need to burn off."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d6db74961ffb318029e927747300ec8""Wait. Seriously? Just like that? You're gonna take on some of the toughest guys in this city?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddbd582f3393081a2d24d9cbb654b2ba"Sebastián shrugged. Sure, The Kings were a gang of tough guys who take what they want, when they want. It never mattered who they stole from, killed, or who they kidnapped for ransom. The only reasons why the cops had difficulty taking the gang down was because of either a lack of evidence or corrupt lawyers who knew just about every loophole in the lawbook. Not to also mention corruption within the police force itself; some officers had no problem accepting bribes from the Snakes. What chance did Sebastián stand against a group such as this?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e6e331d935c0e4be1ec8500799645c1"A big chance, actually. The best chance out of anyone in this city perhaps. Sebastián Wolfe was a person some might call an asshole, for his cold attitude and brooding nature. However, this was only the cover of the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed703531c18d3e5a1ffafdc8fb0564a5""Vera. Show me where they took your bike. I'll settle this once and for all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be525319a68e8b02e4bf11fb9816c20b"Showing only the slightest hesitation, Ralph took the lead, guiding Sebastián through the streets as they headed in the direction that the thieves made off with the stolen motorcycle. It took them an hour and a half to reach the place, mainly because the place was located in a sparsely populated part of town and they had to hail a cab there. Once they reached the place, Sebastián had to admit that it was a sight for sore eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d336a9c2e8da67556a6c08befcba5c8"The hangout spot was an abandoned construction yard with a ground made primarily of sand and broken beer bottles littering the place. The surrounding fences and concrete walls were covered in graffiti no doubt belonging to The Kings. Sebastián also spotted twelve motorcycles parked near a warehouse, their owners close by, no doubt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4621ca12189c3ced8dab183583557ee3"Sebastián walked up to the warehouse and stood directly in the center of the parking lot. Suddenly, he began clapping his hands as hard as he could, the sound echoing throughout the area./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25f8e89a97509f0084fcda209e37550a""Yo!" Ralph hissed. "What the hell are you doing? They'll hear us!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9dc93f3d64ea0f9b52d9cd89bc99e36""That's what I want," Sebastián replied as he continued to clap. "You want your bike back, don't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="306bc98488fcd9376317939098c0666d""Dammit man. . ."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aa1b32016d2245904ecc619e8935768"Soon enough, the metal double doors of the warehouse swung open, numerous men and women in full biker attire coming forth, each one looking just as mean as ever. They were adorned with knives and chains, brass knuckles and god knows what awful playthings, yet Sebastián stood his ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a562e358fcc7daa93bc0e48096e707"Within minutes, Ralph and Sebastián were surrounded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b13e2099f18442521837e0d97ab01e"One of the gang members stepped forward, sizing up the both of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b31fd6e39ea893c5d408871b752614e9""The fuck do you two want'?" he said, some of his teeth missing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7f98db92e1fd8caf1e334d202db9d39""You stole my friend's bike. I want it back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="046a950a818a89642810c5b3fbc8812b"The bikers looked at each other and erupted into laughter. The nearly toothless biker in front of them slapped his knee, tears rolling down a cheek as he roared with laughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74c482ffec9f2628d91af356736b3ee""So, you think that you can just come up in here and take it?" He asked. "Boy, you must have shit for brains if you think we'll just hand you the bike."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29a18bf0605cc842df9ccaaafbdf51ab"Sebastián shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f8295f530c8f58726b118793e5e95d""Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, dumbass. I said, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"give me the fucking motorcycle or else I'll smash every bone in that puss bag you call a body./em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9801eabf924782f0b2c03ad076743658"Sebastián's eyes flared with hate, and some of the bikers took a step back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085400d986d51af948f4fa41eda2501c"The gang member drew a knife, pointing it directly Sebastián. "Are you threatenin' me boy?" Sebastián stared the man down, his arms folded across his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24fb649b7ac5deb714de4917ad0e4319"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ/span/font. . . . . . . . . . . (sfx: Menacing)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8547c11d2e4518299a08d6325e33e7da"Unknown to anyone standing in the vicinity of the young man, a red aura appeared around his body. As the man suddenly rushed at him with the blade, an unseen force slammed into the man's stomach with enough force to lift him into the air and practically fire him like a cannon into the wall of the warehouse. Flesh met concrete in a sickening crunch as blood exploded from the man's mouth. He fell back to the earth with a painful thump, his body limp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50f5b93bed21d83c0cad1868e951fd80"The crowd stared at the man's limp body in pure shock and awe, backing away from Sebastián. "Now, hand over that bike before I end up breaking someone else."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="279b2444433f5b99329d6e8151a9ea6c"The sudden clapping of hands drew everyone's attention away Sebastián and to the figure slowly approaching the group. At the sight of him, the crowd parted, their eyes widening in apparent fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22e9c5f10447dcf50c1fa262a979115b"Sebastián raised an eyebrow at the man's appearance: his jacket was blood red and his hair shaved into a mohawk. His jeans were faded and torn while his muscular arms were adorned with tattoos. He had what could only be described as dangerous eyes. Just looking at the guy was enough to piss Sebastián off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dafd4d8ca67ed13124776c1dbcd2936""I've gotta say, that's a nice mess you've made. Judging by the damage I'd say you have the same power that I have."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc01efea17114bfe96c73a7a5328891f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'The same power? Could he mean—'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e144c650c47e50e949159de376323e6d""IRON MAIDEN!" The newcomer shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49cabcae6d394bb085aa36580854f0a9"His body glowed with a blue aura and a behemoth of a creature appeared next to him. It had a circular head and a large cylindrical body that was silver with a blue visible glass-like material that allowed its mechanized insides to be seen. Its arms were a black cable-like material that connected to hands the size of a small car. Its feet were silver and blue cylinders that shook the ground slightly as it moved./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2a8ff6697a8a334d4c3e7dd4d0ea59"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'So it appears he wasn't lying./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" He really does have the same power that I have!/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Only, our specific abilities are likely different.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f10016ddaec60d471f5d7394fb7d09d3""Who the hell are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you?/em" Sebastián asked bitterly. The others members of the gang ran off as the newcomer released a smug laugh. "My friends call me Xander, but names aren't important now. Not for you at this point. You trespassed on our territory, and now you're gonna have to die." Iron Maiden curled its left hand into a fist and launched it towards Sebastián who only stood there with arms crossed, dodging being the last thing on his mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76c346f0a0457433456f559a6be28793""Earth Song!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dda49f857fef7427284b9b3a50cddb9b"A seven-foot-tall humanoid being cloaked entirely in bronze and red armor burst into the fray, slamming its armored fist into that of Iron Maiden. The force of their blows was so powerful that it generated a shockwave that shattered the windows of every building and car within a two-mile radius./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d192d10c99f48def27f3b3ede7b6e6"Xander was taken aback by the sheer power of Earth Song. "That's some power you've got there, but it's still no match against Iron Maiden!" Iron Maiden drew back its fist and took another swing. This time, Earth Song's fist glowed with a blue aura and punched the other attack away as well. Earth Song's hands began to slow, and suddenly a whip with a blunt/bladed end appeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ea687089b541e87c8f5bfd8d6ea26d"Earth Song flailed the whip around, the blue energized rope smacking into Iron Maiden with the loudest possible cracks ever heard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc78c1217b226850a59b06add060d6a2"Xander wailed in agony as numerous lacerations appeared on his body, blood spurting from the wounds as soon as they were inflicted. However, it wasn't long before he was able to recover from the initial pain and launch a counterattack by swiping at the ground beneath Sebastián's feet. Using the enhanced strength of Earth Song's legs, he launched himself into the air and dodged the attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce49a195c586b57674e86545fc072f34"Sebastián leaped backward, out of range of Iron Maiden to gather his wits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df2b6308d13421ebe6c5aac9585d4657"It seemed that Earth Song was only able to attack targets that were within five meters of him, and it was safe to say that Iron Maiden had an even smaller range of attack. In addition, it wasn't the fastest, as Iron Maiden was a large and bulky stand whose attacks were only truly dangerous if the target was within range./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="890a8af66b451c25a6dcccb1204c6df9""You got me pretty good, but still, your Earth Song won't be able to save you for long. My stand has an even greater defense than yours, one that is truly impenetrable." Xander said as he held a hand over one of his wounds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91851f4b61bac5ac81d6a1a47d61b4b0"At that moment, the most bizarre thing happened; Iron Maiden lumbered away from Xander and over to a pile of steel beams piled on top of one another. It reached down and picked up four beams in each hand, and Sebastián could only watch in pure shock as a mouth like opening appeared, revealing what could only be described as a black hole. Iron Maiden lifted the steel beams to its maw and began devouring it, a metal groan, that almost sounded like it was enjoying it. Once it finished its high iron meal, it turns its gaze back to Sebastián and began to slowly waddle towards him. Sebastián raised his fists to eye level, and Earth Song did the same. When Iron Maiden through its punch, Earth Song prepared to block the strike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7110363e8852640b67829393f91bedfe"Sebastián knew as soon as the large fist made contact that he'd made a fatal error. The power of Iron Maiden's strike had increased significantly, Earth Song sinking a solid three feet into the earth like one of those old cartoons. Every bone in Sebastián's body was rattled as Earth Song struggled to hold back Iron Maiden, who was continuing to put its weight on the armored Stand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed91ba3ee28df018cfa627498259a98a""I can see that panicked look on your face, and I've gotta say that it was worth losing one of our guys. Now, in case you're wondering, Iron Maiden consumes metal to boost its calcium levels. This enhances his strength and durability by a considerable amount. However, I can see that you've already noticed," Xander said with a smug look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b95d838053a216885363f8e00d2213""It'd be easier to accept your fate at this point. There's no way your Earth Song can stand up to my improved Iron Maiden!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3fafb1f22274e91eb7d2b6b15f30a04"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ん？ん？ん？ん？/span/font/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1cce98d925fbf075b3f9b5d249ecce1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Fate?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f882d57be11b9cb95cd2b29107cd3b"Earth Song drew back its fist as it began to glow with a golden aura. The fist surged forward, slamming into Iron Maiden's own fist and sending Earth Song sprawling several feet back, taken aback by Earth Song's new surge of strength./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bacf7f5af4de66043f8aef72a2131c5a""You say this is fate? That I should die at the hands of a marauder who never pays for his actions? That's where you can I are different. I may be cold-hearted, but I know what justice is, and I know what fate you're going to suffer. Today's the day I kick your ass!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6305ba911f337a702e1e2a6fa1737af7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" ゴ/span/font/em (sfx: Menacing)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60192e66929d9f3b6e153399fc6a0b01"Sebastián surged forward, dodging each and every one of Iron Maiden's attacks. That was the consequence of increasing the bulkiness of Iron Maiden. It was slow before, but due to the added weight, the thing is slower than a snail! Sebastián ran as fast as his muscular legs would carry him, Xander's expression turning from smug to absolutely terrified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faabd8c7d747b5803dee84ee8cf838f4""NO! This isn't possible! Why isn't Iron Maiden—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96072be63893fbbe94810b743943d567"Xander was now within range of Sebastián's Earth Song. He snapped his finger and pointed it at Xander./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e33fdd71f579ae9418546fab0d789808"Earth Song launched a heavy barrage of punches upon Xander, armored fists slamming into his body at Mach 1 speeds and sending intense gusts of winds flying in all directions. Xander's brain was incapable of keeping up with the hundreds of blows being delivered to his body. All the while, Earth Song made a deafening groan that echoed throughout the confines of its armor. Bones shattered, ribs punctured lungs, fractures were made, blood vessels burst./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cc78332eabff8e1e1f84b5771b7cc8e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ボリバリ/span/font!/em (sfx: Crunch!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a7d1885021892387ccde6cd51632575"Xander was sent flying at incredible speed into and through the brick wall of the warehouse behind him. No one heard the gurgling sound he made as he smashed through the wall and was buried in debris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50bbc52b7f3618a1c89052f609c90a4"Sebastián casually dusted himself off and happened to spot something glinting on the ground in the exact same place where the now defeated Xander stood. Looking closely, it was revealed to be a set of keys. Scooping up the keys and shaking off dirt, he held them up high./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e571338e1eb159964d5a70affc32eb""Vera, you can come out now, I found your bike keys."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="682025574f4f1c60834476c9721657be"The young man in question suddenly jumped up from behind a pile of bricks stacked in one corner of the yard. He quickly ran over and snatched the keys, rubbing the things (albeit painfully) against his cheek. "Oh, how I thought I'd never hold these again!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c57c69f6b3f45f57e79f08b70c07081a"He pressed a button on the miniature remote on the keychain and a familiar beep was heard close by. They followed the sound to the rear of the building to find the bike that Vera held so dear. The Harley was bright and glinted in the sunlight, the exhaust fitted with a dark red paint job to match the red paint on the rest of the motorcycle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f401ce93d66d501355879307f708b713"Vera sat down, stuck his key in the ignition, and sighed in relief as the engine roared to life as he revved it. He turned his beaming face toward Sebastián, gesturing him to get on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dedfcfef5962a357bf211645ffd19c88""Let's get outta here. With all that noise you two made they're probably on their way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41f4f3ea8fe953679e95f6522534cefc"The police would arrive at the scene five minutes after Sebastián and Vera left, and find one corpse and one man in critical condition, every bone in his body broken. After transport to a hospital, numerous surgeries, blood transplants, and hundreds of metal plates and screws placed into his body, medical examiners had nothing to identify the attacker. No fingerprints, no weapons, nothing. This attack would go into police records as a complete enigma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e995d14ae21e978e8dcaa0642832390d"Stand Master- Sebastián Wolfe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f9ea9a6846fb890eda7f5e4acd9f1f"Stand Name: Earth Song/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a8b5f9d57483acb0068a3384ecce72d"Power- A/Speed- A/Range- C/Precision- A/Durability- A/Potential- B/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6f21889a7aa7640b1d017d974a816c4"The street was bare and cloaked with darkness, the moon full and the sky void of clouds as the darkness of night overtook the land. A lone young man with short raven black hair stood on the sidewalk, his gaze drifting from one lit up building to the next. Not originally from the city, but being raised in a small town, he found the sights of the city fascinating, even though he'd been living here for four years./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6daa21f7743c6b1e9c9cca6d1a71bc26"The soft clicking of high heeled boots on concrete sent a slight shiver up his spine, slightly turning his head to find the source of the new sound. When he saw her, he stepped aside to allow her to pass, kneeling down and fumbling with his shoelaces to act like he was tying his shoe. As soon as the woman's back is to him, he eyeballs her, hungry eyes examining her shoes, her blue jeans, and the faded jacket she wore. The young man inhaled, and exhaled, regaining his composure. Once calm, he pursued her, filled with newfound determination./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4b5e138c9ab4dd503da0da841877f8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"". . .Another victim was claimed last night in a string of brutal murders taking place within the residential district./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" There were no eyewitnesses, yet the victim bared the same wounds as all of the other victims./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Here we have Police Commissioner. . ."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b605cfb11a82518811da9868e7621b"Sebastián released a small sigh as he laced his shoes, turning his attention away from the television. He just wasn't surprised anymore; there was a slasher on the loose and local police had already told the public to not stay out late and head directly home. Officers would patrol every street in the residential district. Still, the killer was bold. He's been known to break into the homes of unsuspecting people and murder them all. However, this murderer was especially brutal, and all of his victims were killed regardless of age./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ba4a56b3d2d64840b9133eecd1a895"Sebastián went about his usual morning routine, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, and making sure he had everything he needed for the school day. Still, he couldn't take his mind off of the killer; he was dangerous, and he'd been on the loose for the past two months. The body count had reached twenty last night, and the police had no leads to go off of. The only way they could tell it was the same guy was because of the wounds found on the victims. They were filled with bullet-sized holes, yet investigators never found bullets within the wounds or shell casings. Some victims had larger holes in them as if they had been impaled by some large bladed object./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd94e58ce6ee7ff80b122ddf6cfd97a7"Sebastián clenched his fist as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. Was it possible that the killer had the same type of power as he did? An ability capable of erasing evidence like this?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d44f22351510158be18be10e08d8114"He shut off the television and locked the door to his apartment, beginning his short trek to school. Maybe it was the time that Sebastián conducted an investigation of his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4de476ac0f86879f3fa7fb13e05c560"A man standing well over six feet tall and with a fairly muscular build stood in front of a bed holding a critically injured man. His wounds were fresh; his skin was a shade of blue and black, his eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and both of his legs and arms were in slings that were held suspended above the bed. His abdomen and chest were wrapped in thick bandages, no doubt hiding the hundreds of stitches leftover from the numerous surgeries he'd had. Xander had definitely seen better days./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58aded67ae2476859f793802d799d684"Anyway, the man in front of the bed wore a purple coat, a black shirt, black jeans, and a pair of dress shoes. His coat was adorned with a gold chain flowing down the left collar and his hat was studded with golden symbols. The man had an intense look in his eyes yet was perfectly calm. He looked at the photographs clutched in his left hand and examined them closely. Turning one over revealed a name written in permanent marker./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0fa70f861b77f68f865d58ccbe1cfc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Possible Stand User- Sebastián Wolfe/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91cacde51ecb145f3e8d133a443abc64"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Age 17/Blood Type O Negative, Lives at XXXXX/attends XXXX-High School./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e464a5c9cea486704a85ca9616575c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Proceed with caution./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="054f5549cd93800b4ba8b77ade6f69ac"The tall man sighed. This was far too troublesome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c602805dd163f59a392ca3edb66ebc""So are you just gonna hang out here all afternoon? Can't you save all this research stuff for later?" Vera wouldn't stop complaining; ever since the face off with Xander last week he'd been following Sebastián everywhere he went. He probably thought that someone would try to rob him again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c3b6afb7f3484ea0a35fceafd079b15"Pulling another book from one of the library's many shelves, Sebastián carefully studied the cover and summary on the back. He needed answers about his abilities; for starters, what the hell em style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/em it? It appeared whenever he summoned it, and it appears they shared life force. If this guardian of his was ever injured, the same injury would appear on Sebastián's body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e89444161439d80ad276c21429e86b3"He added the book to the pile of six books he already carried in one hand. Vera folded his arms across his chest, eyeing the pile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0866b107f4e101334bc90fc2239cf33""Um. . . how're you gonna read all of that if we have a research paper due—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b674032d4d2244b93388b512ad4128""Finished it last night. Pulled an all-nighter. Finding out what this em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thing /emis is a much bigger priority."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8642866a3df8efe64305a9169eb692d"He approached the tired looking librarian, who was immediately startled at the sight of seven books suddenly plopped down in front of him. The single thing the books had in common was that they were all in relation to the paranormal; demons, ghosts, psychic powers, telekinesis, etc. The librarian regained his composure, pushing his glasses up his nose and stamping the books. As Sebastián and Vera departed from the school library, they failed to notice the raven-haired teenager stalking them from behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="484b41a7e8dbeba29b66eeb87d71d046"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ/span/font.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd596515944eaed98835be97a4019386"Whilst in history class, Sebastián began to feel the atmosphere around him change. While the other fifteen students in the room were minding their own business, Sebastián felt a tension begin to manifest, weighing heavily on his shoulders. This tension then evolved into dread; cold, invisible fingers wrapping themselves around his neck, threatening to strangle him. Sebastián clenched his hands into fists, expression remaining stoic as he felt a familiar red aura envelope his body as his deep inner rage manifested within him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0d484fa2fe527639c1c43f9d43b0360"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'This killing intent...where is it coming from? And from who?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e98318854462bf03ff6e4048e6a5ae1d"Meanwhile, after the final bell rang, signaling to all students that the school day was over, a certain raven-haired teenager began following Sebastián Wolfe as he exited the school building. He would continue to follow him for several city blocks, taking care to keep his distance without losing sight of the taller young man. However, the teen began to notice something quite odd. They had been walking for a solid forty-five minutes, and yet they didn't seem any closer to Sebastián's apartment. Based on the observation that Sebastián was on time to school every single day, the teen had come to the conclusion that he lived at least twenty minutes away from school grounds. So why would Sebastián take longer to reach home?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f951f0c02c48bf9ceef228aa5161b1"An alarm bell blared in the raven-haired teen's mind as he immediately came up with an answer. Was it possible, that Sebastián knew what his intentions were? That he knew that he was being targeted? Sweat ran down from his brow as he pondered this. How long had he known? What would he do in response? Run? Shout? Call the police? No. He'd be dead before he could make the call./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc07871164fa955bc9dda72dccfc6038""Oi. Freak."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f919985006856f7bd52e7a2301d9c64e"The voice brought the teen's thoughts crashing down. He looked up to see that he had followed Sebastián into an empty parking lot behind a large apartment building. The sun was tinged with orange as the sun went about its descent and the wind blew stray pieces of garbage across the lot. Sebastián Wolfe stood there in his black pants and black leather jacket, looking like an annoyed member of a gang. His piercing amber eyes bored right into his soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7071e9301ace4ae7c985a62f92855649""Oh, me?" the raven-haired teen asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb2cc91368f5e5af95314e0f72e33f5""You've been following me ever since I left the school. In class, I felt some serious killing intent and it had to have been coming from you. What gave you away was me seeing your reflection in possibly every shop display window I passed on the way here. So that leaves me with only two questions. One, who are you? Two, what the hell do you want?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="474fa60deff068d9200badb8549ae2a2"The raven-haired teen tried his best to remain stoic, desperate not to show any type of emotion that would give away the truth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0fe99aa8b2587ca3c59c61eaa58c2c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I need to do it. I need to kill him now. He's too perceptive.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab0a5f66c386a28edbfb228e8f99293c""My name is Yuu Yamada, and if I'm being entirely honest...," he slowly extended one of his arms, making his hand into the shape of a gun. "I'd like to erase you, here and now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff8a64369300529f631d222b5b0e17c"He never got the chance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8970b80129f2cb48462ce0b2064281e"A bronze hand suddenly closed around his wrist, while another fist surged into Yuu's abdomen before his brain could fully comprehend what was happening. Yuu Yamada then felt hundreds of blows strike his body, the force sending him flying at high speed into the side of a parked car, the metal caving in and the windows shattering as his body slammed into it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c183e933fe54b444f320452527ac0553"Yuu coughed up blood and struggled to raise his bruised and bloodied face to meet the intense glare of Sebastián. The bronze armor clad Earth Song levitated a few feet away, its fists raised in a fierce battle stance. Red aura enveloped Sebastián's body as he stood with his arms folded across his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12005841773e1afb4872b76b97fc9723""The only reason why you're not dead is that I held back. Be a good boy and stay down. Or else...I'll put you down like the mutt you are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d70781236d9c05a22e2a6362ce336352"Yuu glared back, hatred and insanity fueled rage coursing through his veins, filling his mind with images of what he would do to Sebastián. Yuu shakily rose to his feet, coughing up more blood as he did so, holding a hand to his side as he struggled to stand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a8c0e9808738b8f2172a62249129845""You've made a grave mistake in attacking me Sebastián!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab925b4dd7909ca84d07ba8a7ce5e339"The sound of bending metal told Sebastián to turn around and look, and what he saw was the car behind him twisting and morphing. It was unreal, the metal converting to a liquid-like consistency and changing shape and form. The car morphed into a gigantic hand and surged forward, all five metallic fingers open and ready to crush him to death./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa40f175edfc8af14ed036a2316160d2"Sebastián dodged the attack, Earth Song drawing a large bow and notching a wickedly sharp golden arrow. The arrow was sent flying into the hand, piercing it and dissolving in midair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eb5bfabcbafb5f8d9a8792d4d923385"The hand changed form again, this time shooting hundreds of deadly metal spikes in his direction. Sebastián crossed his arms over his chest, Earth Song's armor enveloping his body as the spikes harmlessly bounced off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="976c11d19564a1c70efb92ac5470a8ac"Once his armor dissipated, he locked his gaze on the shape-shifting metal before him. However, the sound of bending metal coming from em style="box-sizing: border-box;"another /emdirection caused him to turn around, immediately dodge rolling out of the way to avoid being impaled by a giant metal spear that seemingly materialized out of nowhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fd97cf37c37cc1ac7ba5658759ff328"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I've got to figure out what the secret behind his ability is. He's manipulating the form and density of the metal at will. I have yet to see what the limit to how much metal he can control at once is, but what I truly need to know is what force he's using to control it.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea511b8ae22fe586a73df70f34eda892"The two active masses of metal fused together, creating one being. This time, it took the form of what appeared to be the form of Yuu's guardian. It was grey in color and resembled a slightly humanoid creature made of liquid metal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0055b407fb014c24c5358d096036289b"Yuu's eyes were alight with madness as he glared at Sebastián, who could stand only there with his arms crossed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17321a96dee0f1aa0863c48e9b172cae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'If this thing utilizes metal in its attacks, then that must mean its using magnetism to attract the metal. Now, I just need to find a way to test it.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd64f279f32b1f0a39fc96f3f5241720"Reaching into his back pocket, he withdrew his wallet, much to Yuu's amusement. He fished around until he found a few quarters, and held them out in an open palm. As expected, the coins went flying from his hands and were absorbed into the creature./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e345d138ac705b28f88ecc2d22f7a9b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'So, it looks like my hypothesis was correct after all. There's a magnetic field surrounding him that I can't see. Now, I just need to find a way to stop him. That thing won't let me get close. I'll need to attack him from a distance if I've got any chance of taking Yuu down. Only, Earth Song has a range of only five meters, and at the moment, Yuu is outside of my range of attack. And I don't know the full extent of Earth Song's abilities, given that I've only been using his close range attacks. I wonder...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="800c9d4812fdf9fef8d30f63c61fc9b8"Then something miraculous happened; seemingly responding thoughts, Earth Song raised both of its arms, and suddenly a glowing bronze bow adorned with intricate designs materialized. A glowing crimson arrow materialized as well, Earth Song notching the arrow and aiming it directly at Yuu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce0e5647c3483d9bc4a589d38a4ce99a""Do you really think that an arrow can pierce it? Go ahead and try it! I'll watch the confidence in your eyes melt away when I swat the damned thing aside!" He taunted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bd7253c5ac05f05f8d2fc2ec0542f85"And so...Earth Song let the arrow fly, and it was that moment that all hell broke loose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e988e4783224d8f5fa51757b053b5b"Yuu's guardian instinctively rushed in to block the attack only to have the arrow tear right through its throat and tear completely through Yuu's shoulder. The arrow, once it had hit both targets, exploded with the force of a mortar shell, knocking Sebastián off his feet and making him blackout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="059991b121f2078a10bb2651bf53f1d4"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c889926ed637ee8b36004496d24a4098"The explosion was strong enough to cause windows to rattle for several city blocks, a small number of car alarms going off at the disturbance. Somewhere on a relatively empty street, a lone man walked with his hands tucked into the pockets of his wool jacket. When the sound of the explosion reached his ears, he couldn't help but smirk. Spotting a bright yellow taxi about to pass him by, he loudly whistled, the cab pulling over as he approached./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c4d349355321e746e03eb255b61c276"It looked like he'd finally found what he was looking for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a38b0a4206fd6a742b8aea5ec592a3cf"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d235574bfb910bc2d0572f99008dac""What the hell was that?" Sebastián grumbled as he held a hand to his throbbing head, not surprised to find it damp with blood. His ears were ringing, and he felt as though the entire world was shaking. As he rose to his feet on shaking knees, he took notice of a black form slowly making its way toward him. Summoning Earth Song and notching an arrow, Sebastián stood his ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471341c281fe01d9a4caed3df7d1a4f0""Who's there! Identify yourself!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73bf1318aecae936916380e03999d798"The figure raised his arms in surrender./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83bcaee1cbcfc2ac5d6d977809ee17d7""I'm not an enemy, I'm actually a friend. From the Speedwagon Foundation!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d0c7e544c754ff5b639a9e8ac95d19"That name rung a bell. Speedwagon Foundation?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e7aa26e021ae7bd80c1278468ecf8b"Earth Song dissipated, yet Sebastián remained tense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a16168fa2de0e662293d5947de32ca4""I'm here on a mission to track you down. You see, there's a person who really wants to meet with you. He seems to think you'd be a good asset for...whatever he's trying to do. This guy...he isn't the best conversationalist at times."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="260a6f16029e089b7f050a230d82f23f"Sebastián shrugged his shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86339e6a1053ce0ed94f1af19c5d6008""Sure, I'll come with. Got any stitches?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80b2f710eecf01ca5f2a0d66a22672e8"Stand Name: Earth Song/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4b4da55eb7d8e0c4a520915703180cb"Stand Master: Sebastián Wolfe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5afac45b3db17fc361a9552141d483b7"Power- A/Speed-A/Range-C/Durability-A/Precision-B/Potential: A/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38eee69a6f6cfeb012cd9892e027cbd6"Sebastián found out that the SPW agent was a guy named Milo. It was his eighth year for the company as a field agent. However, Sebastián was a tad distracted by how fancy the limousine they took to the hotel was. Rich leather seating with tinted glass windows and mini fridges in the front, middle, and rear end of the vehicle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d32fa1e726d140a3c5aa18abfad2520""—know you have many questions, and I assume my contact has answers for most, if not all of them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e60fdd00e5b993e712dbbab44f6db237""Whatever you say," Sebastián said after chugging a Pepsi from the mini-fridge. "As long I get some sense of what's been going on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f753a4016ec4adda2abcd817e266381b"The limousine suddenly pulled into the garage of a hotel, security personnel opening the gate as soon as the driver displayed his ID. Once inside, Sebastián and Milo made their way to the fifth floor to suite No.87. Milo knocked in a rather specific pattern, and the door opened, revealing a tall muscular man in a gold accented violet overcoat. His shoulder was emblazoned with a jade star and the same went for the matching cap he wore. He had intense blue eyes and jet black hair that ran out the back of his cap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0361ce6c72c8b7caf54a617e32ecf8bf""You're Sebastián Atlas Wolfe, correct?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1d84c418902fa7d7a49d2a6652a3521""Yeah, and you are?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62cf5e23bccdb6c315f511764ed1a998""Jotaro Kujo. Come in, and I suggest you get comfortable. It's gonna be a long night."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c54dda14b8780fe41b1aef503c387a0"Stand Master: Jotaro Kujo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="331f7dd3ca88b2012a92e37923da34ee"Stand Name: ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7781e1be4e70dc1a499424a59d64a74c"Stats: ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13733d6c1476c857bb6b9f7bdb6e6144""Your Mother's name was Chichi Okafor, and she was born in and raised in Egypt where she did most of her schooling. When she graduated from college she'd move to Chicago. This would be where she met your Father, Professor Elias Wolfe. Professor Wolfe was considered to be a natural born genius; it made sense, as he was one of the lead scientists working to improve medical technology. He was born and raised in London, he would travel the world, studying within a number of fields. Years after his graduation he would join the SPW Foundation. He met your Mother while attending an event in Chicago, and the rest is history. Now, I'll move on to something more relevant. Your father didn't just study natural sciences; he studied the supernatural as well, and this path would eventually lead to him to studying Stands."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd66b3e7feb1fca747df97539138062"Sebastián sat on the sofa with an ice pack against his bandaged temple; the stitches were in, and they burned like hell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01bce1d38d3cc48e624246feddd5446f""Stands? Tell me, what exactly is a Stand? You mean this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b6e753208f90930367fa075d41cc1df"Sebastián conjured Earth Song, it's armor shimmering against the lights of the hotel room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31111ffc1162b5e5d98fb44fdae3794c"Jotaro nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="829441afa999d315cabd3b03474059e3""Stands are beings created by the psychic energy of living things; they are a manifestation of your soul and fighting spirit. Stands come in different types and forms, whilst possessing a wide range of abilities. The rule I've come to discover about Stands is that no matter how strong yours maybe, there will always be another somewhere out there to counter it. I'm a Stand user as well, Sebastián./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeaee654189298abcd621b217351f776"Jotaro suddenly brought forth his stand: a muscular warrior with purple skin and wild hair with eyes that matched Jotaro's. It wore a loincloth along with knee-high boots and white gloves with gold accents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08fe8e0e1c737f7dd2f7397a097c28c0""This is my Stand, Star Platinum." He said as he abruptly dismissed it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6848b1ba0dae760906278709e16f0cba""Your Father conducted research on Stands: how they functioned, their various types, as well as how to create them. However, his investigation would later lead him into the arms of a highly dangerous individual."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d6687ab3b90c3c33a828b492c34888"Jotaro slid a single photograph along the table that separated them, with Sebastián quickly picking it up to examine it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d68df832702b1dad4f24682ff5eb323"The photo was taken above a busy intersection with dozens of people within the frame. The only reason why Sebastián was able to know who he was looking for due to the bright red marker encircling this person of interest. The man in question was dressed in what appeared to be a suit and tie, but shoulder length violet hair and a pair of shades that were pitch black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa235cc2901a204f119dffd8c0c88349""That man goes by the name of Aeron. This picture was taken back in 1989 in Shibuya, Tokyo. He's the leader of an international organization with specialties ranging from selling weapons on the black market to the drug trade to a long list of projects I'm sure we're unaware of. We've been trailing him for a while, and lately, his organization has been pulling in more and more profits, and with the numbers of bodies turning up now reaching the hundreds, their causes of death are completely bizarre. The Speedwagon Foundation finds his progress completely unnatural, and we have reason to believe that he, and his followers, are Stand users. Aeron and your Father crossed paths, and he took an immediate interest in Elias. We've got numerous photographs of them together, but there's no evidence to tie Elias in with Aeron's crimes. However, something went terribly wrong: your father went missing, Aeron's organization became far more dangerous, and now he's a bigger threat than he was before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a0185e7d449cdb48d456e0378bb31f"Sebastián sat squeezing his ice pack, the surge of newfound information threatening to overwhelm him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9dfce24e999e49cd88a7494800b6c95""So, you think that my Dad found a way to create Stand users?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135fddab39489e2aab6814b05dcbd1f3"Jotaro nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42036da036e5b1eedf8a72d7290a3918""We think, that at some point during your Father's travels, he found the Arrow: a supernatural item capable of awakening dormant Stands. I believe, that if your Dad had the arrow, Aeron stole it from him to use for his own personal gain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65ca0a9f6c98e660ff3cd9e6120a699""So that would mean that Dad is either dead or in hiding."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1b1bc41bdcdf42e1ff52b2c0b4fa6de""Exactly. We don't what happened; maybe there was a disagreement between the two and Elias didn't want to give up the arrow, forcing Aeron's hand. Either way, that part is a mystery. I came here to track down Elias's next of kin. Now that I've found you, I can bring you up to speed on what's happening next."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Milo, who sat nearby and was casually taking a sip of his coffee, procured a yellow package and removed a stapled packet from it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a6ae3f54e5a8cfcb97a8718f374710d""This a general list of locations that Aeron has either been witnessed or confirmed to have stayed in. While he's got hideouts across the globe, we've narrowed his location down to this very city. Due to the sheer rise in the crime level, the corrupt police force turning a blind eye, and the increase in gang activity, these are all people that he has wrapped around his thumb. What we need from you, is to go undercover, and interrogate the higher-ups that he has under his control. We've got a list of names, but they're scattered across the city. Aeron suspects that we are after him, so we decided that someone with a personal connection to Elias should be the one to take him down, and who better than Elias's own son?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba58fd07e72737f8e019b7c492b7b934"Sebastián's Father had disappeared when he was seven years old. His Mother never told him why he left. All he knew was that Dad was gone without a trace, the only things he left behind were clothes and memories. For the longest time, Sebastián carried nothing but disdain for his Father until he realized that his anger was getting him nowhere. A few years after Father's disappearance, Mom was diagnosed with cancer, and the ending result was Sebastián living on his own, the inheritance left behind by his parents all he had left. He could have moved to Egypt or London to live with the family of choice, but, in the end, all Sebastián wanted was to be left alone. Now, he had an opportunity to actually find out if his Father was dead or alive. In all honesty, part of Sebastián didn't give two shits about Aeron. That was his world, not Sebastián's. On the other hand, what Aeron was doing was pretty terrible, and Sebastián was suddenly plagued by an essay he wrote on moral philosophy and his definition of justice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e99eee2c38bfcc7dc29a54759b12c664"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shit./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83de5ef783e87882618c0636e7553fb7""I'll do it. I'll take down Aeron. Point where to go from here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea44faa5b9e2d8b736d1162fbb66e0ee"Milo clapped his hands together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da34cccfc94380a073570697052a9d2a""Perfect. Now if you'll just—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c31bb5f3851b0e72043a85002018f7"Jotaro suddenly froze, eyes wide as his fists clenched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7f6becc48e5199f6e4bbc12e0c46958""Sebastián. You feel it too, right? This killing intent?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8c5eecd74930e6d8045924dd56d87e"He nodded. The entire business-like atmosphere of the hotel room suddenly shifted into that of what Sebastián felt in his classroom earlier with Yuu. There was no way he could still be alive. After the injuries that psychopath sustained—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bfb5d8699024ddd2093ed6b0fe37064""It would seem that that Stand user you fought before I brought you here is still breathing. The only question left to ask is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"where /emis he?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5864a8732024f936ee7418ebeed3d383"Sebastián and Jotaro rose to their feet, eyes scanning the entire room for anything that looked out of the ordinary. It didn't seem plausible that Yuu snuck into the hotel room while they were talking. The door was locked, the windows were locked, and Sebastián doubted that Yuu's Stand allowed him to phase through walls. Maybe—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3c81138683b8ed8a4a66ed92ae77070"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ガシャン/span/font! (SFX: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"CRASH!)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6724da4922fe16bfb5e0b50531d40d01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ/span/font... (SFX: Menacing)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b23ad8d473ef2eb155d6d353c4a1db62""That sounds like it came from the lobby!" Milo chimed in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5337d3c77de20d506623d9569d782d46"Sebastián was already out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f27bce380a557554f9f89d9f0451256""Sebastián! You can't just throw yourself—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d100dcc93c256a81a7849092a5e7c93"Jotaro hushed Milo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="477c585572e3b0c9271784fcd07fad43""I'm going after him. You're not a Stand user, so it'd be safer if you stayed here and locked the door." Jotaro took off running after the young man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d1d51afdd1bbef1513c92a76f2c9340"Sebastián couldn't risk the elevator, so he kicked open the door to the stairwell, and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"jumped over the railing, plummeting to the ground./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45edf4318404f1e740ef9389d1620199"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Ever since I awakened my Stand, my reaction time has gotten much faster. I can use this to instantly find the ground floor before I end up dropping down to the basement floor!'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6557231a81f8179742d0d5484634909b"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Ground floor!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a470b0cd1f66625d9f023489f120b882"Earth Song materialized and grabbed the railing, pulling Sebastián up and over, running into the lobby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db1a4373ed5d3be8c3d6c3e12bc1f23"The scene was definitely a bad one: It was Yuu Yamada, only he looked like he'd been dragging himself through a pile trash for five city blocks. His clothes were stained with blood and grime, and there was decent sized chunk torn out of his neck. How the guy was still breathing, Sebastián didn't know. Regardless, he had taken a hostage. Yuu's Stand, Iron Man, held a woman close to his body, a rather nasty pair of steel claws at her throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f078ddbcf1e165be8ad0097930784a3""I'm going to kill this woman Sebastián! You brought this upon yourself! Once I murder this woman I'm going to—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="362ab72458eb22e634ee330d4d87fb1e"Before Sebastián could take any action, he heard Jotaro's voice behind him suddenly shout: "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8a6d1956fde241389018d4e26196bd9"What happened next was possibly the most bizarre sensation that he'd ever felt in his life; Sebastián was rendered completely immobile, none of his limbs able to respond to his orders for them to move. He couldn't blink or move his eyes, nor could he summon his Stand. From what he could see, the entire world was frozen: Yuu stood there with his hostage and said hostage had a look of utmost horror on her face. Unfortunately for her, Sebastián was incapable of movement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78818490b7fa52a9d26ea9ff11287253"However, as quickly as Sebastián found himself frozen, it was over just as quickly, but it was after the period ended that things got interesting: Yuu's body practically exploded; his arms and legs suddenly folded in on themselves, and several dozen mini craters had appeared across his torso, a jettison of blood erupting from possibly every wound on his body. The body was sent flying at high speed through a wall and out onto the streets. Meanwhile, the hostage found herself being held in Jotaro's arms, an obvious blush on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3644c2becaf2501ac41953d934e81ba8""Are you hurt?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95b3538afbcee3ab1885b04f54a17cbd"The hostage struggled to find her voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f263f074b013be641ee28043cd7d97b""N-no. I'm fine, thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90a047a4540c266beb53d085cabbed5e"As the woman awkwardly walked away, Sebastián turned to Jotaro, clenching and unclenching his fists to ensure that he was, in fact, not frozen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d58bc2d08911781d36e29983d90fbc2""What did you just do? I was about to come up with a plan when all of a suddenly—"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40379a6fac0f6dceea713ba51706838e"Jotaro kept his hands in his pocket as he nonchalantly looked into Sebastián's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c968c8add64ffb7dee9766b787b790""What you just experienced was the ability of my Stand; Star Platinum: The World. It has the ability to stop time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a22416fb8828c39820bccae87822e7d"Wow. So, Stands really em style="box-sizing: border-box;"could/em be that powerful.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b45a596dd158282a49b09d5eb758ddff"Within minutes the police had arrived on scene to collect Yuu's body. The paramedics never disclosed whether or not he was alive or dead, but Sebastián could honestly care less. If Yuu made the decision to come after Sebastián again, it would be a definite death sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e2ec73967f8aba9c0f3fb6e288cacb"Sebastián stuck his hands into his pockets and sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf8c669d20de931b2eb31e73f8ce90d6"This was going to be one insane mission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53300919640d222516e6029954b97005"Stand User: Jotaro Kujo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb8c6fb2623b0064a4f966bcd5c4a74b"Stand Name: Star Platinum: The World/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7b86ac2cb6759622397556f88aab62"Stats: Power-A/Speed-A/Range-C/Durability-A/Precision-A/Potential-C/p 


End file.
